


Fixed in Place.

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: The Summer Surprise [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Couple, Cute, Dorks in Love, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Hollerfield - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Together forever, Water, finding out, osterland - Freeform, pink skies, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Part 3 of The Summer Surprise.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: The Summer Surprise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fixed in Place.

Tom almost died, was Harrison about to ask to kiss him?! Tom couldn’t let this chance go to waste. If Harrison won’t say it and then Tom might have to himself.

“N-nothing” Harrison spluttered. 

“Ok no pressure, but I want to ask you something” Tom quickly said before he could change his mind. 

“What would YOU do, if I kissed you?” As soon as Tom said it he regretted it, he looked away quickly turning bright red. 

“Tom” Harrison replied softly taking Tom’s hand in his own. 

Tom looked over at Harrison and smiled a weak smile. 

“Sorry, I should not have said that!” Tom whispered back. 

“Close your eyes” Harrison barely even whispered. 

Tom looked reluctant but he closed his eyes anyway. The feeling that came next was indescribable! 

Harrison moved closer to Tom and locked his lips in place with Tom’s. The afternoon was still, the sun had begun to go down and the only noise was the soft chirping of birds, the spa jets and Tom and Harrison’s slow kisses. 

The boys only broke away once to gasp for a small breath before diving back in again. It felt completely right for both boys. Harrison knew this wouldn’t be a stupid summer fling this time. He knew he’d be treated well by Tom, he knew he’d spend forever with Tom as long as this lasted. 

Tom on the other hand was so glad he’d ever asked Harrison to kiss him. He knew he could never stay mad at Harrison even if he tried. Tom would wait forever, to find the right time as long as he was with Harrison. 

The sky began to turn a beautiful bright pink giving everything a pink glow.  
Both boys were glowing to start with, but now they looked even brighter. Being together added to the light they were giving off. 

The kisses did start off sweet, but now they were getting more and more desperate and a lot faster. 

“We shouldn’t do this” Tom said after a while. 

Harrison looked worried, what had he done wrong?

Tom picked up on Harrison’s look of worry and added 

“I mean in here, I don’t want to have to clean the spa tomorrow” before giggling. 

Harrison smiled and picked Tom up out of the spa before standing up and taking things back to their bedroom. 

After a while, Harrison lay there fiddling with Tom’s hair, before he spoke 

“Tom, do you think this is ever going to work between us?” 

“I guess we’ll just have to see” Tom replied smiling. 

“But Tom... but he was cut off. 

“If I have anything to do with it then yes” Tom added, Causing Harrison to blush. 

“Hopefully you haven’t got a RUBBISH one this time” Tom said laughing shyly 

“Never!” Harrison replied. 

“For now we can keep this our little secret, yes?” Tom murmured softly. 

Harrison nodded and wrapped his arms back around Tom. 

“Hauhhh sleepy now” Tom whines quietly. 

“Yes me too” Harrison agreed. 

So both boys fell asleep in each other’s arms. Feeling like they had found the pieces that was missing in their hearts and now they were fixed in place..... finally.

Hope you enjoyed this one, I understand there was a bit of confusion with The summer fling idea... so here's the explanations;

Basically, The summer fling part was only meant to be for Harrison and his Ex, but I accidentally made the whole title "The Summer Fling" When I was only supposed to make the first part that name, as you may have noticed it's called "The Summer Surprise" now. So the summer fling part was Natalie and Harrison, to show that natalie didn't really care about Harrison. Hope all the confusion was cleared!!


End file.
